Yoh Avier
A self-righteous smuggler and pirate with his own way of doing things, Yoh is a man looking for his place in the world, willing to use any means at his disposal to do so. Background Childhood Yoh was never born to be a prince or a cocky son of a noble he was always destined to be what he is now a esteemed smuggler with a knack for coins and a strange taste in both men and women. He grew up frail and afraid of a lot of things and with that in mind his parents left him stranded and he was alone. A single child afraid of touch and the slightest cringe or creek on the floor boards of any old rickety building he spent most nights in after his parents left him to die on the streets of Orlais. Even as a child he seemed to have a interest in shiny things taking on a quite handy hobby on the side of collecting small tokens. One evening upon site he held a distilled gaze upon a simple yet beautiful necklace upon the neck of a esteemed nobleman's wife the detail was incredible even from far away he could see the crest of their family. His gaze was impregnable and the only thing he could thing about was having that necklace to add to his collection and as the woman walked through the market Yoh took his chance and snatched the necklace from the flashy woman's neck and ran off into the alleyway escaping the guards with ease. From this day forward his knack of collecting became a profession and from this profession he crafted a dream. Teenage Years His dream was becoming reality as he took heed and became the first mate of the "Peacebloom" a marketing freighter for Denerim that carried supplies and ammunitions such as swords, spears, hand-crafted armor, and lets not forget gold. Yoh had been planning for weeks and his plan was finally coming to fruition during a storm on the great sea as they traveled back to Denerim. Many of the sailors were already fed up with their arrogant leader who purposely ate better meals an carried out orders like a mad-man and even killed off a few men just to satisfy his bloodlust, but even so the leader adored Yoh and cherished him like a son he never had. Yoh admired the captain his talented admiration and skill as a navigator, but in all truth he hated his very existence for the way he treated the others to fend off his own personal enjoyment and as Yoh played along as the perfect son he assassinated the captain in his sleep. Many of the sailors were outraged to find the captain dead the next morning and to find a child no more older than fifteen calling the shots and a few even challenged Yoh, but with a cunning knack of slicing and a cold embrace of his iron dagger that came to enjoy the there new captain with joy and inspiration. With there new captain they changed their flag and became Pirates with Yoh as there leader and in doing so became wanted men for there unfinished shipment to Denerim and from then it only seemed to continue to rack up as they pillaged the seas. Adulthood Yoh has separated himself from his ship and as begun a ravaging journey to find a new Methodology on the world around him in a prospective he can only describe. He has set off into the world from the Gallows located in the promising city of Kirkwall. Appearance Elegance, was the only word to describe the self-righteous Smuggler as he commanded his ship through the seas of this stalwart world. Yoh was a marvel in his own opinion and he made sure people noticed it from his muscular and yet lean body to his bolstering scarlet red eyes that ran as red as blood. His fiery scarlet red hair would run through the cold and cunning winds as they cascaded through the shores of Orlais to the coast of Kirkwall. Yoh adapted his body to wearing medium armor usually seen wearing a black and white jerkin with silver lining across his chest that slickly and tightly wrapped around his torso. He wore a darkened ebony set pants that caressed his legs with a set of sleek blackened pair of fur boots best crafted from the dead corpse of a black bear in the korcari wilds. Personality Yoh is devious in nature, but usually steadily keeps a calm and asserting stature. He wields a manipulative personality usually relying on his cunning crew members or others in general to do much of the dirty work and watches like a innocent bystander, but don't be fooled his simple stature for inside he manages to contain a blood-craving beast he only allows to surface at certain decisive notions of time. His personality can be characterized as that of a Shark a Adventurous, Strong-willed, Outspoken, and even forceful at times yet depicted as a independent being that carves his own path using all the means aside to carry about and strike at his prey with cold-hearted embrace. With all things aside though Yoh tends to act out at times moving to a single-motion and creates a tenacious atmosphere, but at the end of the beckoning winds and seas his crew truly believes in there captain very moving personality and tends to act on his melodious personality in soulful contingent harmony. Abilities Yoh uses a twin pair of daggers of fine craftsmanship that was “acquired” by Yoh's crew during a raid of another pirate ship, while the history of the blade is unknown to Yoh and the name “Radiance and Equality” was given to the blade by Yoh since a small simple poem was etched on the metal. Much like the rest of its past how it was forged has also remained a mystery to Yoh though through extensive testing he has discovered the main two things about these twin daggers that sets it apart from other blades. It is nigh-on indestructible and any wound inflicted with the blade is temporarily inflicted with a condition that will slow any healing applied to it. The blade of the daggers are silver, but wields a dark inclined colour and is highly reflective mentioning the blade has the delicate mixture of red steel within its structure, adding further to the overall look of the quality of the weapon, the hilt of the weapon is as high in quality as the blade while the sheathes are colored in a mean-looking, dark-coloured leather which matches the material of hand-guard of the twin daggers. These daggers elegant, graceful and undoubtedly deadly weapons often underestimated for there delicate appearance these daggers are crafty serpents in the hands of Yoh. Yoh is a Master at Dual-Wielding, Adept at the use of Specialist skills, and an apprentice in the art of sabotage. He is also a master at making poisons, and is adept in the use of survival skills. Details of his talents can be found on the rogue page, while the skills are taken from Dragon Age: Origins. Recent Events Relationships Redirect Main Page Site Backstory Category:Original Category:Rogue Category:Humans Category:Ferelden Category:Adoptable